The Venturing of Royals (Fire Emblem Fates)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: After and during war, love may blossom. Follow some royal youths as they discover who they truly love.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems and likely a few other things to prevent legal action.**

 **Also, a M rated piece of lemon fanfiction. Thou hast been warned.**

Siegbert swallows, looking over a book with a sigh. He sets it aside on a desk and lies down, eyes closing.

Yet the image of a very beautiful young woman declaring her service for him rushes into his head.

The prince groans, opening his eyes once again. Rising from his bed he moves to the open window, watching the moon above shining faintly behind clouds and the quiet streets of Nohr below.

The image of Soleil was enough for a slight heat to rise to his cheeks, which only grows more intense as he imagines her in rather... compromising positions.

"Tch," he mutters, shaking his head with a breath. "No... I cannot think of Soleil in such..." Despite his words, his mind twists and she's looking at him, moaning at his touch and-

"ARGH!" shouts Siegbert, though freezes afterwards. It was the middle of the night and to exclaim so was unfitting for the king's son. It would also bring guards to his room, a hassle he has no desire to deal with, especially considering the lack of need for them to be present. He curses at himself at the thought.

Sure enough, someone knocks at his door. Siegbert holds his breath, to let it release at the voice that comes behind the door.

"Siegbert, are you alright? I heard you shouting, so..." The quiet voice trails off.

 _Soleil._ Though the thoughts that invade his mind are indecent at best he takes in a deep breath and focuses his words. He rises and moves closer to the door. "Yes, I am quite alright at the moment."

"Are you sure?" she questions. "These walls are fairly thick, so it's a little worrying to hear you in my room."

Siegbert takes in another deep breath. "I assure you, I'm fine. There's..." He swallows. "...Nothing to worry about."

He hears the mercenary hum to herself. "Do you mind if I come in?"

 _Yes,_ he thinks inwardly, the earlier images of her popping into his head once again. He knows she would understand if he said no, though to send her back as she shows him such concern would be inconsiderate and rude.

Moving closer to the door he unlocks and opens it. He almost recoils, his mind running wild at the sight of her.

To say she was beautiful would be correct, though still an understatement. Soleil smiles at him and walks inside, her innocent nightgown seeming to wrap itself tight to her curves.

Siegbert's mouth grow dry as he shuts the door. "Soleil..."

"Hm?" She whirls around to face him.

He swallows. The nightgown did little to hide what was underneath, which was enough for his mind to take that information and go crazy with it.

His attention was brought back to the mercenary as she snapped her fingers a few times close to his face. "Hello...? Are you there, Siegbert?"

"Ah... my apologies," he speaks. "Soleil... ah... may I ask why you wished to come into my room?"

"Oh, right." Soleil straightens up a little, expression changing. "Have I done something... wrong around you?"

Siegbert frowns. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... uh... for a while now, whenever it's just been you and me, you seem kinda... distant," she speaks. "If I'm doing something wrong or my personality's irking you or something, just tell me and I can change, I promise!"

"It's not that, or any of that," he tells her. "Far from it."

"Oh, good." Soleil breathes out. "But... if it's not that... then what is it?"

He breathes out. If he didn't confess now, it would be difficult to find another time. Another time where the two of them could be alone to converse about such a matter, considering his status as a prince.

"Soleil." Siegbert takes a seat on his bed, gesturing an invitation to her. After a brief moment she sits beside him. "In truth... ah... do you recall our conversation during the war in which I requested you be my valiant friend instead of my retainer?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"That... was not quite the truth," he admits, looking away. _Why must this matter be so vexing?_

"Uh..." Soleil stares at him, and he inwardly senses how his next words could harm her emotions. "Sorry, but... if... you don't want me for your retainer... or a friend... what do you want?"

He forces himself to look at her despite the blush growing on his face. "I... would like for you to be my queen instead."

"..." Soleil's mouth opens as she looks at him. "Siegbert..." Her voice is small and it cracks as she speaks.

"My apologies," he speaks, closing his eyes and standing. "It is clear you don't desire the same-"

"You-" With a surge of strength she grasps his hand and pulls him back to the bed, causing him to gasp, using his free arm to catch himself.

Siegbert looks up at her face, with a few tears falling down it.

"What you said..." A heavy blush settles on her face, and for a moment she averts her eyes before looking back to him. "Me being your queen..."

"I love you, Soleil," he tells her. "And I would like to marry you... if you'll permit to it, of course." With each word he feels his face increase in temperature, and he becomes aware of her hand tightening its grip on his own hand, whilst her other traces a hand on his chest. "Ah... Soleil...?"

"Of course," she smiles. "Siegbert... I love you too. To be your queen one day..." Removing her hand from his chest she rubs her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier."

He smiles back at her. "Gods... Soleil, it is truly a relief to hear you say that."

Soleil giggles. "It's amazing that you want me to be your queen, honestly... I would've thought Velouria, Sophie or Midori would've..."

"They are all great friends of mine," replies Siegbert. "Though I assure you, the only person I desire to rule alongside me one day is you."

Soleil breathes out. "Siegbert..." She leans over, her face above his. He could feel her warm breath on the bridge of his nose, her hand leaving his to frame his face.

"Soleil..." He watches his future queen's eyes close as she leans in closer, enough for their lips to meet, a blissful union neither had previously believed possible.

They separate and Soleil moves back slightly, the two of them staring at each other.

Then Siegbert moves in this time, with speed that astounds him in hindsight. Though in the moment he doesn't stop, forcing his lips onto Soleil's, needing her, needing to taste her, gods even now it wasn't enough-

Soleil moves back from him, and he swallows, trying to repress the feeling of sudden emptiness within him.

The mercenary smiles. "Hey... turn that frown upside down, Siegbert."

"I'm..." His eyebrows narrow at the realization. _Gods... just her retreating from me is enough to provoke such a reaction?_

She laughs. "Aw... if only you could see your face right now."

Siegbert sighs. "Yes, I would assume it would be one of disappointment, if I were to guess."

"Wonder why that is," speaks Soleil, her body light and warm atop of his.

At the realization, Siegbert swallows, feeling his cock harden under his clothing. Taking a deep breath, he tries a vain attempt to calm himself, knowing that in their current position, the girl on top of him could easily feel him.

"Huh...?" The mercenary pauses, and shifts her weight slightly, grinding against his quickly growing erection. "Ooh... is this because of me, Siegbert?" She looked towards his red hot face, cheeks scarlet.

The prince grunts at the stimulation. "Soleil..." With a loud groan he flips them over, with Soleil gasping as he forces her to his bed, looming over her. His mouth lunges for her throat, sucking greedily, more then enough to leave a hickey. She moans, hands clutching at his shirt.

Siegbert removes his mouth for a large gulp of air, and the mercenary pulls him in for a desperate kiss, trying to force his shirt off at the same time. Her eagerness makes him smile against her lips, and he pulls away, the two of them gasping for breath.

Grunting, he takes his shirt off, near ignorant of her sharp intake of air. Feeling the general coolness in the room, and mustering all the patience he can, Siegbert starts groping at her body.

Soleil's loud moans at his touch make him grin, as she writhes underneath him. "S...Siegbert..." Her hands suddenly push his away, and her own fingers push against her nightgown. For a moment he stares at her, feeling a sense of empty shock, until the top half of her clothing falls open, revealing her bra. With a few deft movements she tosses the bra aside, her face redder then previously as she looks up at his face. "You... you can touch them if you-"

The prince wasn't aware of his next action. He found his mouth on one of her breasts, licking at it. She was loud, hands clutching at his head, breathing unstable. Siegbert feels his cock twitch as he softly sucks at one of her nipples.

The mercenary mewls at the sensation. "Siegbert...!"

He takes his mouth off her breast for a few gulps of air. "Soleil... gods, I need you now, I-" She interrupts his rambling with a swift kiss.

"I need you too," whispers Soleil. "So... get off of me for a second."

Siegbert obeys, and takes the chance to remove the rest of his clothing, releasing a long sigh as his erection pops free of its confines.

She breathes out, tossing the rest of her nightgown over the side of the bed, sitting upright, naked, looking over his body.

Swallowing, Siegbert makes his way back to the bed, halting a screaming impulse to lunge at her. He instead moves his face close to hers, allowing for a long, deep kiss.

He aches. Being so close, yet not inside of her, was making him shake.

"Siegbert..." Soleil's clear pink eyes look deep within his own red eyes. "Hah... make love to me." Her eyes turn pleading with her next words. "Please... now."

Grasping his cock, he groans before slowly moving forward to sheathe himself within her. The immediate hot tightness around his cock was damn near suffocating as Siegbert continues to force himself deeper inside.

"Ahn..." Soleil's face twists with satisfaction. "Gods... Siegbert, it's so big..." A light laugh leaves her, a moan releasing as he hilts himself within Soleil.

"Gods," he mumbles, savouring the sensation she gives him. "Soleil..." Pausing to look over her disheveled form, he notes the trace amounts of blood beneath her. _She's..._ "Forgive me," he speaks, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Nah," she replies, a hand moving behind his head to move forward for a kiss to his lips. "Nothing to forgive. Besides..." The mercenary laughs, grinding her hips against him, a devilish smile soon apparent on her face. "I'd rather you ravage me instead."

Siegbert grunts, grasping both wrists and pinning her down, swallowing as he starts to slide himself out her pussy. The tight pressure was thick on the tip of his cock when he forces the entirety of it back inside in a swift motion.

Soleil gasps as he does so, body writing beneath him, albeit to little effect due to his grip he had on her body. Siegbert smirks at the reaction, and repeats the action, sheathing his erection within her, more roughly this time. Soleil's eyes widen.

"Siegbert..." she breathes out. "I... I need it. Don't keep me waiting, please, I..." She trails off to stare deep into the prince's eyes. "I need you to fuck me."

A growl erupts deep from his throat, and Siegbert pulls himself out of her.

"Wha- Siegbert, what are you-" Soleil's voice is cut off as he reaches around to turn her around. "Ah?!" She gasps, her position resulting that she was all fours now. Her head cranes to look at him, now behind her. "You're..."

Siegbert reaches out to tease at her vagina with two fingers, smiling at the moans she lets out, attempting his best to ignore his own burning face as he eases himself back within her depths.

"Ahn!" the mercenary cries out. "Siegbert...!"

She was too tight. His willpower crumbles, and he gives himself in to his carnal lust, slamming his cock repeatedly inside of her as fast and as many times times as possible, hands wrapping around her waist for a better grip. Yet with each movement he makes, in and out of her pussy, it seems to suck at his erection, straining at it for that extra added bit of pleasure. Each time his whole erection vanishes inside her vagina, loud slapping sounds result, enhanced by the sounds both of them make.

It was addicting.

The loud moans, gasps and cries emerging from the beautiful young woman under him spur him to continuously slam his cock deeply within her, the exertion causing him to gasp at oxygen.

Of course, the pleasure couldn't last that long.

He could feel the familiar burning sensation in his penis grow with each thrust he forces inside her. Siegbert bends his figure over hers as he continues, somehow finding breath between his harsh panting.

"I'm close," he hisses, not slowing, speeding up in fact. "Do you want-"

"Give it to me, Siegbert!" demands Soleil, her ankles moving around his legs. "Ah... I want to feel it! Please!"

Her words strengthen the feeling within him, and he forces his entire cock inside of her, stopping. Now, the room was silent, except for their heavy pants and gasps.

He feels a groan rip from him, his dick spasming before a torrent of white hot semen shoots deep inside her.

Soleil moans, her pussy tightening up even more, making the sensation near unbearable, still firing thick ropes of his seed.

Finally, after a near immeasurable amount of time, her vagina loosens somewhat, enough for the prince to pull out and watch his cum run in rivers down her thighs. She collapses, a wanton smile developing as she starts to relax.

The sight makes him even harder then before.

"Ah... that... that was amazing, Siegbert..." She peers back at him, eyes settling on his hardened cock. "Ahn...? You... you're hard...?"

"It must... hah... be due to your sexual aroma... and..." He pauses to regain his breath. "How beautiful you are."

Soleil rolls around onto her back, looking at the semen still overflowing out of her. "Even like this?"

He moves over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Especially like this."

She smiles. "Alright... give me more, then." She grasps his cock, messy from their combined cum and juices alike. "With this, you can't be satisfied yet. So... ahn..." Soleil moans as he slowly pushes himself back into her. "Give it to me."

"Are you sure?" he speaks, sheathing the entirely of his erection within her once more.

Soleil pulls him in for another kiss. "Of course. Now... give me all you've got, milord." Her eyes twinkle. "I desire it as much as you... if not more."

Siegbert smiles, groans, and starts to move himself back and forth inside of her once again.

* * *

The moonlight illuminates the two of them as he slams her against the wall again and again, holding her up with both hands gripping her ass.

Loud gasps rise from Soleil, arms thrown haphazardly around his neck, body heaving for air to be released in more gasps and moans as Siegbert impales her on his cock against the wall.

He groans, adjusting his grip on her ass, slippery from all their juices. He wishes he could suck on one of her petite breasts, incapable of doing so because of his overwhelming need for air.

"SIEGBERT!" She screams, nails dragging down his back as she cums around his cock, eyes unfocusing as a result.

A growl rushes outwards, his grip changing once again before forcing his dick within her depths still. His thrusts become harsher, rougher and without any trace of dignity.

"AHN!" gasps Soleil, voice hoarse from several of her earlier orgasms, feeling his cock still forcing its way into her pussy despite how tight she was from recently cumming. "GODS!"

He sheathes his cock inside of her, closing his eyes shut with a howl as his dick shoots another hot load within Soleil, barely registering her walls tightening at an even faster pace then before as he does so.

Siegbert grunts, panting, dropping his partner onto his bed nearby. The light cast by the moon allows him to see the absolute, moaning mess before him, her lower half almost entirely covered in his thick, pearly white semen. He flops down next to her with a grunt, his whole body aching and sore now.

A sigh rises from him as he turns on his side to face her. "I love you, Soleil," he murmurs.

She reaches out to pull him into a kiss. "I love you too, Siegbert," she breathes, leaning against him and falling silent. By the slight movement her chest makes, she had fallen asleep.

He smiles, throwing a blanket around both of them and wrapping his arms around her, drifting to sleep himself.

 **The first chapter. Feel free to leave some suggestions if you wish, and one day I might get to those.**


End file.
